Simple Words
by Golden-Fire-Goddess
Summary: [on hold: to be completely revamped]
1. Problems

A.N.: Hey there peeps! This is my first fic! Coolios! I'm really excited about this and I hope it doesn't suck too much… Any ways if you do review please go easy on the flames (if there are any). I really really, really hope that you all like this!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu-Yasha or any of its rights.

Simple Words

          "Damn Him, Damn Him, Damn Him!" She yelled; tears were welling up in her eyes. Anger poured out of every word. She was angry with her boyfriend, who at this moment was being harassed by his ex-girlfriend and was desperately trying to get out of the situation. Usually Kagome was composed and cheerful, but when she got angry…there was hell to pay. Her friend, a wise girl of twenty came around the bend to check on her friend who had run off after seeing her boyfriend and his ex-girlfriend. Kagome ran away from the scene when Kikyo, boyfriend's ex-girlfriend, made another attempt at ruining Kagome and Inu-Yasha's relationship.

Sango walked over and put an arm around her friend's shoulders and said, " Don't be too angry at him, this could be a difficult situation that he has to go through." The abnormal sounds of Kagome's sobs slowly stopped, leaving a shaking, hiccupping, tear-stained, teenage girl. 

Miroku, the twenty – one year old pervert of the group, came around the bend, carrying Kagome's five year old, unofficially adopted son, Shippo. Both had a worried look on their faces. Kagome figured they had heard her venting her anger by yelling. Each vaguely wondering whether or not 'comfort time' was over yet and if it was emotionally safe (for her at least) to approach…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The morning sun spilled its light onto the group of five camping hikers, traveling around in the ancient forests of Japan. Birds were heard giving morning calls to each other as the sounds of early morning complaining became audible.

_          Inu-Yasha, as usual, had woken the group up early and wasn't going to allow them the chance to break their fast before the oncoming of hash hunger pains came to agitate them while they were still in their early morning stupor. _

_          The sun had just risen not the midday sky, before the travelling group stopped for a little while._

_          The trio cleared a space to build a small fire, whilst Kagome and Inu-Yasha started to argue again…_

_          "What do you **MEAN, ****I don't let you guys get enough sleep!?!" He yelled while shaking his fist.**_

_          "If you don't stop getting us up at the crack of dawn, you'll find yourself travelling alone, because the rest of us will have fallen asleep." She shot back._

_The trio listened to this go on for a little while and after a few minutes they looked at each other with a mischievous grin an each of their faces. They silently sneaked away from the campsite leaving their friends arguing. _

_          Kagome and Inu-Yasha, at that point, were looking like they were ready to begin a slam fest at any second. They had just gotten themselves into a defensive position when Inu-Yasha stood up suddenly. He looked around and closed his eyes and silently counted to ten before reopening them. Kagome stared at him wondering why he was acting in such a manner. She then also stood up and also looked around only to find that Miroku, Sango, and Shippo were missing. _

_          Kagome and Inu-Yasha walked around the forest paths calling out the names of their missing friends. About two hours passed, only to find the both of them calling out their friends names more urgently while possibilities of what could have happened to them floated around their heads. _

_          Suddenly as Kagome was walking underneath a rather large Japanese maple, a hand fell down, nearly hitting her in the face. Her only reaction to this was to scream as loud as she could. This brought Inu-Yasha instantly to her side. They heard laughter from up in the boughs of the tree and looked up to find their missing friends laughing hysterically at the look of total surprise on their friends faces. Both had a feeling of searing anger flow through them as their friends slowly climbed down the tree. The tricky trio was about to get a tongue lashing from both Kagome  and Inu-Yasha when some one who they never thought would bother them again appeared behind the super pissed off couple…_

_          It was Kikyo. Inu-Yasha's ex-girlfriend. A girl who notoriously know for being one of the biggest sluts imaginable. She on countless occasions had unsuccessfully tried to get Inu-Yasha and Kagome to break up. The whole bunch of her didn't like her, for although she was known to be one of the biggest sluts around, she was also know for being an utterly complete bitch to every single one of them.  Miroku, Sango, and Shippo instantly dropped their looks of happiness to looks of severe dislike and anger. _

_          Kagome and Inu-Yasha instantly turned around when the looks of their friends turned from light to dark. They found themselves face to face with Kikyo. Inu-Yasha had a total look of surprise on his face, where as Kagome kept a steady angry glare radiating towards the damnable slutty bitch. _

_          Kikyo looked at all five of them with a cool and calm look that allowed no one to read her thoughts. She took slow steps towards her ex-boyfriend while holding an evil smile upon her lips. Instantly there was a blur before her and found herself face to face with an extremely pissed off Kagome._

_          Kagome was so mad that Kikyo would even attempt to try to get to Inu-Yasha again after what happened the last time that she was literally radiating a possessiveness from her body and there was a look of death to anyone who would dare to touch her boy friend. Kikyo just moved her aside to get to the object to which she had been advancing towards. She stopped just a foot short of him and just looked him in his eyes. Inu-Yasha moved fidgeted nervously about while under Kikyo's cool stare._

_          Kagome was unsure of what to do at this point, so she watched to see what her boyfriend would do. Inu-Yasha on the other hand was beginning to become angry. "What do you want?" He barked at Kikyo. She only smiled and took a small step closer to him. _

_          Sango was about to push Kikyo out of the way when Shippo and Kagome pulled Inu-Yasha away from her, making the distance between them greater. A look of disappointment flitted across Kikyo's face as Inu-Yasha looked up at his friends gratefully. "Maybe I shouldn't tell you this but I think you should know that you and I have a son, Inu-Yasha." Kikyo blew towards him, a large smile appeared on her face as everyone else's jaws dropped and their eyes widened in surprise. _

_          Kikyo walked away with a happy face leaving Inu-Yasha with all of his friends staring at him in complete surprise. Each of them was speechless not knowing what to say. _

_          After a few minutes past, a look of misery replaced the surprise on Kagome's face.__ 'He has a son already, but how? HE never did anything with Kikyo. She as always doing it with someone else from what he tells me. ' She thought. "Kagome are you okay?" Inu-Yasha looked over at her with a concerned look on his face. Before He knew it, Kagome was running away from the group…_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

          Inu-Yasha stood where his friends left him, trying to figure his thoughts out. 'Do I really have a son? How can _I have a son?' He thought. No answers were coming to him. 'I don't think I could have one; I never did anything with Kikyo. Unless she drugged me one night…' These thought kept reoccurring in his mind as he desperately searched his mind for something that would point him to the answer. _

          Miroku came back to his friend, after trying to talk to a miserable Kagome. This time however, he didn't reappear with Shippo on his shoulder. They looked at each other for a while before saying anything. 

"You know she is quite upset Inu-Yasha." Miroku said quietly. 

" Yeah, I know, I could hear her yelling." Inu-Yasha stated, unsure of where to go with this conversation. 

The quiet became deafening to the both of them.

" Did you know?" Miroku asked simply.

Such a simple question and yet Inu-Yasha had no way of knowing how to answer it. He just stared dumbfounded at the ground before answering.

"No, I don't even remember doing anything with Kikyo that would produce a son." He finally stated after going through his memory once more, hoping to find an answer for the both of them.

"Maybe we should go to someone who would have an answer for us. But who?" Miroku offered.

          One person entered Inu-Yasha's mind… his brother Sessomaru, a CEO of Umptydumpty Industries. 

"I know of just the person…my brother." Inu-Yasha said.

          Miroku looked at him wide-eyed. He knew that both brothers did not care much for each other and hoped that the both of them would not get into a memory battle like they did the last time…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

          _Inu-Yasha had gone to Sessomaru to try to get him to help get a restraining order on Kikyo, so she wouldn't be able to come near any one of the again. The meeting had started off well, everyone was being so damnably polite to one another, it seemed like they were in one of those 50's shows where everything is so conformed to be EXACLTY the same all around. _

_          Rin (Sessomaru's wife), Kagome, and Sango were chatting quietly to one another while Shippo and Reiko (Sessomaru and Rin's son) were playing quietly on the floor. The men (Sessomaru, Inu-Yasha, Miroku, and Jaken [Sessomaru's lawyer, secretary, servant, henchman, etc {you get the picture}]) were talking business. _

_"So you finally want to get that bitch out of your hair…I told you when you first met her, not to get involved." Sessomaru stated with a smile. He loved to remind Inu-Yasha over and over again how he was right about Kikyo. Inu-Yasha looked like he was turning into a radish. Miroku and Jaken looked on with slightly amused faces as the two brothers started to argue._

_" Will you stop reminding me about her! She is one mistake that I am not going to make again!" Inu-Yasha yelled angrily._

_"Ah, so now you are admitting that you were wrong! Well this is something I thought I'd never hear you say!" Sessomaru grinned at his younger brother. _

_          The arguing became so loud that even the women and the children watched the two brothers go at it. It ended up turning into a wrestling match where Sessomaru ended up winning. He sat there on his brother's back grinning at their audience who snickered here and there…_

_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_

          Inu-Yasha, with a determined look on his face, nodded solemnly. It was almost like he knew what Miroku was thinking. 

          "Maybe while we're at it we can get that restraining order on her, since we didn't get it the last time we bothered your brother. And **_PLEASE _**try not to make an ass of yourself again!" Miroku warned.

By this time the sun was passing into the evening sky, before Miroku and Inu-Yasha went over to the girls and Shippo. They had to come over quietly so as not to wake their friends up. Inu-Yasha went to check up on Kagome and Shippo while Miroku went over and checked upon on Sango. Inu-Yasha looked over at the two and thought to himself, 'I wonder when those two are going to get together.' 

          He shook his girlfriend and 'unofficially' adopted son gently. They both opened their eyes and saw Inu-Yasha kneeling over them. Kagome looked like she was going to scream at him when both Inu-Yasha and Shippo touched her arm to stop her from saying anything. She gave them both a ponderous look.

"We're going to see my brother soon. Miroku and I believe that he might be able to get rid of the Kikyo problem. And I promise not to make an ass of myself, as Miroku so kindly reminded me of what happened last time." Inu-Yasha informed them.

          *~**~*

          They were making their way up the front walkway to Sessomaru's house (Sessomaru's house or should I say mansion was located in the MOST EXPENSIVE area of Tokyo). Inu-Yasha, Kagome, and Shippo were in front. The back being brought up by Sango and Miroku.

          They were greeted at the door by one of Sessomaru's many servants. "Master Sessomaru has been waiting for you, this way please," the servant said with a nasally voice. The small group followed along the cavernous hallway till they got to a one-door doorway. The servant then knocked on the door. "Enter." a masculine voice semi-boomed on the other side of the door. The Servant entered telling the owner of the voice that the awaited company had just arrived.

End A.N.: Well this is it for the first chapter I hope you all enjoyed it too much and that the story didn't jump around too much! Please review and let me know how ya liked it!J


	2. help is on the way!

Disclaimer: I still don't own Inu-Yasha.

A.N.: Well here is the next chapter to Simple Words. I hope you enjoy it! Thank you to all who reviewed! 

The small group entered a luxurious study. Accounting books, computer books, and other book of reference lined the walls. Comfortable sitting chairs were placed around the room in various positions.

            A tall, slender man was sitting behind a desk with a woman and a child stood beside him.

"Hello younger brother, what can I help you with this time?" Sessomaru inquired as the group found seats. 

"We need your help finding out some information, and find a way to get rid of Kikyo." Inu-Yasha explained quickly.  Sessomaru raised an eyebrow in a signal that said,' explain.' Inu-Yasha sighed and explained the whole situation to his brother.

            When he finished, he found that his brother wasn't looking at him anymore, but was looking at his desk, the beginnings of a frown showing on his normally expressionless face. It was a while before any of them spoke. 

"Well, I guess we should get to work. Jaken, find out as much as possible about this supposed son, that Kikyo claims Inu-Yasha is the father of." Sessomaru ordered in a grave voice. Jaken in turn rushed out of the room in order to start his assignment.  Sessomaru turned back to face his brother," Well, now you'll have to stay away from all of your normal hangout spots (couldn't figure out what to call it) in order to stay away from Kikyo in case this gets messy. Any place in mind?"  Sessomaru told the silent group.

            The group just remained silent, thinking of a place where they could out and not be found by Kikyo, who seemed to be able t find them like she had the nose of a dog ("tee-hee" ~ nose like a dog GFG falls down laughing at her own pathetic try at a joke). 

" What about our retreat in the mountains?" Rin piped up, making everyone else in the room to jump. Reiko and Shippo start to laugh at the startled adults. The rest of the group and Sessomaru considered this suggestion for a few minutes.

"Not a bad idea, my dear. You all may use the mountain retreat for your hide away. But, you must be careful to tell only those who will need to know in case of an emergency." Sessomaru finally said. Inu-Yasha looked at his brother uncertainly. Realization dug in: his brother was actually helping him and there were no rude comments to go with it! 'I'll probably pay for this later on though.' He thought to himself.

The mood in the room lightened considerably. The women were talking amongst themselves. The children were playing on the floor. The men were talking about business. {Gee this set looks familiar} 

"You will need to pack three times as much as you usually do when you go out on these little nature walks of yours." Sessomaru ordered Inu-Yasha and Miroku.

"Don't worry, I think the girls will pack enough to clothe two armies. Or to shop for that amount." Miroku grinned, looking at Inu-Yasha. Sess frowned at this statement, but decided not to give any comment on it, being the oldest and supposedly the most mature.

End A.N.: Well, I know this is a very short chapter. But I want to know…does anyone want anything to happen between K/I and M/S? Please review your thoughts on this chapter and please tell me what you want to happen! Thanx !


	3. Courage

Author's Note: Here is my third chapter…I hope you enjoy! Sorry about the wait, but being a senior in high school is a pain in the butt! Too much stuff to think about! Well I would like to thank everyone who did review…but no one really answered my question…I got only one reply that answered my question. Thanx for the reviews! 

            The quintet soon found themselves at Sesso-maru and Rin's mountain home. The crisp mountainous air tousled their hair as they stepped out of the large cottage. Kagome crossed her arms in front of her to keep the warmth in. Inu-Yasha was walking around checking out the area. Miroku and Sango were having a small snowball war. And Shippo was trying to climb a tree, but was failing miserably. 

            ~*~*~ 

Nighttime had fallen and everything had been unpacked. The fire was crackling in the hearth. Shippo had finally been put to bed. Kagome and Sango were chatting on the sofa. Miroku was watching a sumo wrestling match and Inu-Yasha was looking out the window at the white-blanketed earth. 

'Kelly…what are you up to? Did you lie? Is this another attempt to make my life miserable again?' He thought staring out to nowhere. He didn't realize that Kagome was behind him until she gave him hug. 

Jumping slightly from being taken out of his lull, Inu-Yasha just smiled and kept looking out at the snow. 

*~*~*~*~*

Inu-Yasha, Kagome, and Shippo were out for some fun on the skiing slopes, laving Miroku and Sango alone in the cottage. Each were doing their own thing, but kept a quiet eye upon each other. Miroku was checking up on his air rip, while Sango was sharpening up her boomerang bone. 

"Hey Sango…do you want to…"Miroku began, but was interrupted by a pillow being thrown into his face. 

"Don't try it! You're not groping my butt or doing anything else that is passing through your skull at the moment!" Sango immediately threatened.

"I wasn't going to try anything…this time…at least. I was going to suggest making some hot chocolate and popcorn and watch a movie." Miroku quickly explained before her boomerang bone connected with his skull. Sango stopped short, just inches above Miroku's head. Miroku sighed in relief. 

"All right, hot chocolate, popcorn, and a movie sounds good. But just to warn you…keep your hands to yourself." She agreed, giving him a warning glare…just incase.  

*~*~*~*~*

They both had settled on a 'chick flick' …Miss Congeniality.

They both had decided to sit next to one another so long as Miroku kept his hands within Sango's sight. 

*~*~*~*~*

The movie was coming to a close, when Miroku moved his arm onto Sango's shoulders. She didn't notice. Leaning towards her he began to gather his courage for what he was about to do next.

End:  AN: Whelp that's it for now, I hope no one minds that this chapter is short as well. Next chapter should be longer (hopefully) *bends down on knees and begs for extra time* Please review. Thanx.


	4. Kisses and Spies

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu-Yasha or any other characters I might plop in this fic.

A/n: Whelp here is the fourth chapter of Simple Words. I would like to thank those who reviewed and helped me out with their questions and tips. First off I'd like to clear up any problems with the setting, the setting is placed in modern times. Probably be the same 'ol bad guys ya all hear about. I hope that cleared up any setting and character problems for yas. One last thing before I start the fic, I might take a few of the characters out of character at least personality wise, and I hope I don't get anyone confused with my increasingly crappy writing, lol. Now that that has been said…ON WITH THE FIC!

Miroku leaned in closer to Sango, entangling his fingers with hers, still she did not notice. Two inches, one inch, and…

*Bam*

            He closed his eyes at the moment of impact. Miroku sat up straight with one of his hands on his cheek, the mood was ruined. There was no way he was ever going to build up enough nerve to try to kiss Sango again. Opening his eyes, he noticed that Sango was still staring at the TV, lowering his gaze he found Shippo sitting on his lap glaring up at him. 

"Wha'd ya do that for?" Miroku asked feeling a little hurt that even Shippo didn't trust him, not to mention the soreness of his face where Shippo had decided to slam into.

"I know that you are a pervert, and that you probably are hungry, but that doesn't mean you hafta try to eat Sango's face!" Shippo flatly stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Miroku looked at him in surprise, letting what was just said sink in. After a few minutes of thinking, Miroku began to laugh uncontrollably, not noticing that Sango had finally torn her gaze away from the movie.

"You thought that I was trying to eat her face? That's not what I was tying to do, I was trying to…" Miroku stopped short when he noticed Sango staring at him.

"You were trying to what?" Sango demanded giving Miroku a death look. Miroku gulped and gave a sad sigh.

"K-K-Kiss you." Miroku said, while getting ready for the very, very painful bonk he was to receive. It never came. Relaxing he looked over at Sango, who at that moment was blushing so mush that it would make a deep red rose look pink. Shippo was looking at the both of them with at very confused look on his face. Then a thought entered his mind.

"Shippo, why are you here? I thought that you were with Kagome and Inu-Yasha." Miroku inquired.

"I was with them, but I was sent back to check up on the two of you just in case Kikyo had found you, being the only one here who could transform, besides Kirara." Shippo announced. 'Transform, that's right!' Miroku thought…

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* (Flashback)

A group of four travelers were walking around the forests, when they heard a shriek. Running through the undergrowth of the forest, they found where the shriek had been emitted. A lone child sat crying over a lump of furs that looked very bloody. Kagome had been the only on e brave enough to go to the child, the rest were on their toes with their weapons ready. 

_"What wrong?" Kagome gently asked the crying child._

_"They killed them." A muffled answer came._

_"Who killed who?" Kagome asked._

_"The Thunder Brothers killed my parents, but then I killed them." Came the reply._

_"What's your name? How old are you?" Kagome inquired._

_"My name is Shippo, and I'm four an a half years old." The child name Shippo answered, and with that he started to cry once again. Kagome gave a sad look to the rest of the group and embraced Shippo. Feeling the tight embrace around him, Shippo turned around and proceeded to cry into Kagome's blouse. Looking at her friends, Kagome gave questioning look. Inu-Yasha looked extremely jealous and unhappy. Sango and Miroku looked uneasy._

_"No." Inu-Yasha firmly stated._

_"But..." _

_"I said no!" With that, Inu-Yasha turned around. Kagome looked at him, tears forming in her eyes. Her soft whimpering reached his ears and melted his heart._

_"Oh all right! He can come with us. But I'm warning you now, he had better not get in the way."  Inu-Yasha stated as he tried to lay down the rules, but no one was listening. Kagome was already calming the child down. Sango and Miroku were fighting, or at least Sango was pummeling Miroku for groping her._

*~*~*~*~*~*

Miroku was looking at Sango, with a curiosity that did not seem to be quenched. Sango in turn, was watch him as well, unsure of what to do. Shippo as watching the unique staring contest that ran between the two adults before him. ' Geez! Inu-Yasha and Kagome do this all the time. Maybe I'd better go.' He thought to himself.

" Um, I'm gonna go now you guys, if you need any help just holler, you know dog boy or someone will hear ya." Shippo piped up, breaking the silence that had fallen on the three of them. Miroku and Sango looked at him and nodded that they had heard him. With that, the child left, leaving the two of them alone. Silently they began to stare at each other, willing the other to speak.

            A while had gone before any of them moved. It was Sango who ended the statuesque form in which they both had gone into. She took one of Miroku's hands within her own and looked at it. It was the one with the air rip. Gently she outlined the accursed hole with her finger. 'I never found out how he got this in the first place, I just knew that it was his curse.' Sango thought sadly. She looked up into his eyes, finding a look in them that she had never seen before. Blushing a little, she went back to looking at his hand.

"How did you get this rip in your hand?" She quietly asked him. Miroku was a little taken aback at both the question and the softness of her voice. He smiled a small smile, but hid it quickly when she looked up at him. Her eyes were softer than they usually looked, and they sparkled beautifully in the sunlight. 

" It is a long story. I inherited this from my father, who inherited his from my Grandfather." Miroku began, unsure of where to go with his tale.

"How did your Grandfather get his rip?" Sango gently prodded. Miroku sighed and continued.

"He was cursed many years ago by a man who had an evil heart that passed down in his family. You know Naraku? *Sango shook her head* It was his Grandfather who started this. My Grandfather had fought Naraku's Grandfather over a woman who was to become my Grandmother. Needless to say, it was my Grandfather who won. But the problem was that, when Narako was defeated, he chanted the curse that made this rip in the hand of my Grandfather.  The only way to get rid of the curse is to defeat Narako or any of his descendants and kill them. That is why I have the rip in my hand and a to why I wish to get rid of Naraku." Miroku explained, looking down at Sango, who was still clutching his hand. 

            When he had finished, Sango waited a bit more before she looked at Miroku again. When she did, Miroku was surprised to find that she had tears in her eyes. He lifted his hand up close to her face and gently wiped the tears from her eyes. He noticed that one did not follow the others in making a trail down his finger. He just watched it shimmer and glisten before he moved and it fell down the trail like the rest of the tears. Smiling he looked at Sango, who had moved closer to him without him realizing it. She was intensely looking into at him.

"Now I have a question for you." Miroku chuckled. Sango opened her eyes wider in wonderment. 

"No, it's not that one. I was wonder why you wish to get rid of Naraku and why you have that boomerang bone, to which I have been introduced to many a time." Miroku reassured her (A/n: The question of reference to for those who do not know is "Will you bear my child?" which is asked by Miroku whenever he meets a woman who he finds to be beautiful. Kagome was asked, but Sango never was.) Sango smiled and relaxed a bit.

" I want Naraku dead because he killed my family and tried to kill me. The reason why I carry a boomerang bone is because it is one of the only weapons that I can use at will and because my father gave it to me right before he was killed. You see, I am apart of a now exterminated tribe of demon exterminators that kept up their old practices of exterminating any troublesome demons. We hid this in a blanket of darkness, as we are now in the modern times and this practice dates back to the feudal era of the Warring States, or it is believed." Sango explained, looking a way from Miroku as she told him this. Whenever this subject came up in a conversation, she avoided it. This was a closely guarded secret that she was never allowed to reveal to any one while the tribe still existed. But she guessed it was all right if she let it out just this once. Miroku just looked at her for a minute before pulling her into an embrace. Sango stiffened for a few seconds, but after deciding that no groping was about to happen, she relaxed and soon found herself embracing him back.

            A few minutes passed before either one of them moved. Miroku was pulling out some inner strength to do what he had wanted to do ever since he had first met Sango. He broke the embrace and looked Sango in the eye. Gulping unconsciously, he looked deep in her eyes. 'I hope I don't ruin the moment by doing this.' He thought. 

"Um Sango, I…" Miroku managed to say before losing some of his strength. Sango looked at him with a look of wonder.

" You what?" She asked. Looking once again deep within her eyes, he built up more strength.

"I…" Miroku tried once again, but failed miserably. She gave him a funny look this time.

"You what?" She demanded this time. Anger flitted into her eyes and she began to get up, thinking he was gonna try to ask her to bear his child and try to grope her, thus forth ruining the moment. As she began to get up from the couch, Miroku grabbed her hand and pulled her onto his lap. And closed the gap between them with a passionate kiss, embracing her once more. But this time he crushed her to him, like a pirate would after stealing or finding his/her treasure, never wanting to let go. Sango was stunned, but then relaxed and let herself be immersed in the kiss. Neither one of them noticed the dark silhouettes in two of the front room windows. 

*~*~*~*~*

Inu-Yasha, Kagome, and Shippo were coming back to the cottage, when they saw the two figures looking in the windows of the cottage. Angered, Inu-Yasha took off towards the cottage with lightning speed. Kagome and Shippo chased after him, both worried about their friends inside. When they had reached the cottage, Inu-Yasha was already giving the two figures a run for their money. 

After only a few moments, Inu-Yasha was able to catch one of the figures, while the other one got away. Quickly he uncovered the face of the figure only to find a young woman. He looked down at her with unmerciful eyes. They all knew who this person was. It was Kanna, one of Naraku's henchmen (A/n: Kanna is one of the deities [I think that is the right word] that Naraku made from himself. She can be very dangerous, because she can control a soul-stealing mirror.) 

"What are you doing here?" Inu-Yasha demanded, his distaste beginning to show. Kanna showed him much dislike in her eyes. Kagome and Shippo ran towards the two of them, wondering what was wrong. When they reached the others, Inu-Yasha was growling deeply at Kanna. Kanna looked at him and just started laughing. 

"You really think that I'd tell you anything? I'd die before I told you anything!" Kanna sneered. Inu-Yasha gave her a dangerous look that plainly said: 'Be careful what you ask for.' She gulped and took the hint, fully knowing that her boss and his girl would skin her alive if they found out that she had snitched on them. 

"All right. I'll talk. My boss sent me and the other person to spy on you fools. His girl was the one who caused us to show up here today. She is the one who sweet-talked our boss into making us make this dumb trip. If he wanted to find you, he wouldn't have needed either one of us to spy." Kanna quickly explained.

"Who is your boss' girl?" Inu-Yasha inquired, although he already had an idea of who it is.

"The slut's name is Kikyo." Kanna said. The other three exchanged worried glances. Inu-Yasha let Kanna go. She dropped to the ground with a dull thud.

"Tell that bitch that she had better leave me alone for once." Inu-Yasha snarled.

"Hey, listen, I don't like her anymore than you do. But its not like she hasn't been in contact with my boss before you know. A little while ago, she hung around him for about four months and left looking fat." Kanna piped up. Inu-Yasha looked at her in surprise, while Kagome and Shippo smiled a knowing smile at one another.

End A/n: Whelp that does that for now. I hope I didn't disappoint any of those who have been reading this fic. I also hope I didn't make it too short (again). Again I'd like to make clear to those who read the manga and watch the series, that I will be pulling some of the characters out of character and I hope I don't mess them up too badly. Please review to tell me what you think. Thanx. 


	5. Change of events

Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu-Yasha.

Author's Note: Whelp, so far so good. I hope things aren't very confusing. Right now I'm working on another fic, but it's not an Inu-Yasha type fic, it will be a Ranma ½ sort of Kasumi/ Tofu get together. The only reason I'm doing this is because I had an idea for it for a while and because you really don't see a lot of these if there are even any out there. I am also 'attempting' to put a website up on the net, hopefully it will work. @_@ After you read this, please review and give me some feed back. And thank you Lynxlady for helping me out with the last chappie! It really helped a lot. Whelp I guess that's it. 

            

Simple Words

Inu-Yasha, Kagome, and Shippo had finished interrogating Kanna. After letting her go, they headed back to the cottage. This time they weren't prepared for what they saw when they walked into the front door. They found…

Miroku and Sango making out on the sofa. Both hurriedly covered Shippo's eyes. But they grinned from ear to ear, understanding that their two friends had finally gotten together. 

"I'd been wondering when this would happen." Inu-Yasha chuckled to Kagome. She only grinned back, not knowing what to say about the scene that lay before them. The only thing that ruined the moment was the fast that they had forgotten to close the door. A brisk wind blew pat them and onto the couple on the sofa. That stopped them.

Looking about wildly they found their friends looking at them with a weird twinkle in their eyes. Both began to blush the newest shade of red from the fall fashion show (he-he… I totally messed up on that one. I don't remember what the name of the fall fashion thingy). 

As the awkwardness of the previous scene faded, Inu-Yasha, Kagome, and Shippo were able to tell Miroku and Sango what had happened outside the cottage.

After a time Inu-Yasha called his brother and told him what had happened outside the cottage. When Inu-Yasha finished, there was a long silence on the other end. 

"What's wrong? Why do you say nothing?" Inu-Yasha asked, the tone of his voice beginning to get worried.

"I already knew." Inu-Yasha looked at the phone, surprised.

"What?"

"I already knew, and I found out more about how."

"Tell me."

Not here, not now. Come back to my home and we'll talk about it then. Oh, and make sure your wench is with you, she may be of some use." There was a click. Inu-Yasha put the receiver down and just started to walk about in a daze. Everybody else in the room gave each other a worried look. They knew that something that hadn't been thought of had just happened.

Realizing that Inu-Yasha probably shouldn't be alone, Kagome went to be by him. Walking towards the room in which Inu-Yasha slept in, she entered. She found him sitting on his bed. The curtains were drawn and things were covered in shadows. Kagome walked in further and further, going towards the bed. Sitting, she reached and touched his hand. Moving back a bit, because she had startled him. He looked over at her with a sadness that rested in his eyes. 

"We'll get this sorted through. And remember no matter what, we'll all be here for you." Kagome was trying to make him feel better. Looking away, he looked over at the shades. He turned back again. This time smiling, but the sadness was still there.

"Now I know why my brother said to have you by me." With that he kissed her forehead. This brought a smile not only to Kagome's eyes, but the eyes of their friends, who were conveniently watching them from the unclosed doorway. 

End A/n: Whelp, this is the fifth chappie. There is going to be a surprise in the next chappie. I hope it keeps you all on the edge of your seats. I dreamt this one up during my government class. ^_^ 


	6. Fear

AN: Hey guys, sorry I haven't been posting up chapters lately. My Scheduling really sucked. Well, anywayz, I have since the last post graduated High School. *Everybody Cheers!* But now, I am going to college, so the chapters are going to be very slow. I hope to work on them during my free time. The time that I'm not devoting to school work and a job. That WILL be most of the time. Well anyway, here is the next chapter. I hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to Inu-Yasha or any other characters that are mentioned in this chapter.

Simple Words

Chapter 6 - Fear

By Golden Fire Goddess

The roars of drunks, the clanging of glasses, the loud annoying giggles of whores surrounded Naraku. The man was enjoying what seemed to be his fifth Jack Daniel but he looked to be stone cold sober. But then again appearances can be deceiving. Kikyo came quietly up next to him. She hugged him and those with a trained eye could believe that she had given him a quick grope. 

"Kikyo, m'dear, what could be the problem?"

"Inu-Yasha has made no moves to do anything, in fact the last person to really see him out in the last three weeks was Kagura, and that was when they last fought. I'm starting to think that this plan of your will not come into effect."

"Do not worry about that. I planted fake information in your file along the way, including that little lie that you told Inu-Yasha. No one will be the wiser." Not far away from the purely evil being, Jaken sat listening. He dared not move any closer to Naraku in fear of being caught. Yet the thought that this information may prove to be much more useful to Sessho-maru than any that he had found before hand. 

"I don't know Naraku. I still think that there are some flaws in your plans, but I have yet to find any. But something keeps nagging at the back of my mind that something is amiss."

"Do not worry, love. My plan will ensure that Inu-Yasha participates and we will be able to have fun with the whole lot of them. The only other thing that this plan demands is that we be patient. As I said before, we'd be able to play with all of them including that simpleton Kouga."

"Alright, I know the part of the plan that makes the fools become participants, but I want to know the rest of it. What will we do to make them come out of their little holes? That is what I think will be the most interesting and time consuming. What is it that you will use as bait?" Jaken upon hearing the description of what was being planned shuddered. He understood now that this little thing that Naraku and Kikyo had planned was going to be very dangerous and he was thankful for the tape recorder that was hidden upon his person. The information was going to be very useful for any future cases or anything that might come up that it could be used s evidence.

"We'll use something that is close to him that will make him come to us faster. Once we get that one thing that makes the most difference, he and the others will come to us rather easily. Then even that idiot's older brother and that annoying lawyer of his wouldn't be able to help him" Laughter surrounded Naraku's last statement. Jaken froze. 

'They're talking about Inu-Yasha's woman!' Although Jaken really didn't care much about Kagome, he personally preferred her over Kikyo. The girl even acted like he was a real person, unlike the bitch who was sitting near him. 

"Is that it to your plan? I know that you must have more up your sleeve that befits your usual plans to be rid of them."

"Well now that you mentioned it…"

Meanwhile - 

Inu-Yasha carefully looked out the window of the room that he occupied while laying low from anything that Kikyo and Naraku might have planned. He watched the calm street down below. Occasionally a car would pass by. Finally, unable to watch the world pass him by any longer Inu-Yasha turned and looked at his prison for a moment. The room itself was ornately decorated, beautifully. A canopy bed that was covered in gauzy material, a hand - crafted wooden dresser and desk, a Louis XIV looking glass, two nightstands flanked the bed. He sighed. 

Right now his feelings and other emotions were constantly at war. It got him confused and he found himself becoming a recluse to his room more than often, mostly just to avoid confrontation from the others. It seemed safer, that way he didn't attack any of the others. Mostly though he did it for Kagome's sake and he really didn't feel like getting into a fight with her. But he missed her sorely when she was away like she was today.

'Kagome, I hope she doesn't run into any trouble. But then again, she is with Rin so there really isn't anything that I need to worry about.' This was apart of the plan, Inu-Yasha, Kagome, and Shippo would stay with Sessho-maru and his family. Miroku and Sango would go and stay somewhere out of the way. 

Standing in the middle of his room, just listening to the quiet, Inu-Yasha sighed again. He finally felt that the quiet was too much for him to handle. Inu-Yasha made his way to the door. Once in the hallway, he found that the quiet followed him and he looked around. No one seemed to be around, but he knew that it wasn't so. The servants were every where in the house, but he had never really seen one. 

Inu-Yasha started down the enormous hallway to check on Shippo. He hadn't seen the kid around for a while, but then again he had almost taken his frustration out on him. 

__

Everybody was sitting in the garden just relaxing. Or trying to for that matter. The day was warm and the breeze that stole across the garden was comfortable. Birds argued back and forth over something that no one could understand. Rin and Reiko were swinging back and forth on the large swing, just enjoying the shade. Sessho-maru was sitting at the glass table reading the many folders and portfolios that lay in a pile before him. Kagome and Shippo were walking about looking at the many plants that made their home in the expansive garden. Inu-Yasha was pacing and thinking. 

'Kikyo, what happened with you? Why do you bother me so? Why is it that you can not move on with your life and leave me to my own? Do you hate me this much?' Bitterly Inu-Yasha snorted and thought of the first time that he had met Kikyo…

Inu-Yasha and Sessho-maru and Rin were at a club. Dancing and drinking surrounded them and none of them really cared. They were having their own fun. Sessho-maru and Rin would at times get up and dance, then come and sit by Inu-Yasha. They would talk and tease one another for a bit. Then Sessho-maru and Rin would get back up and start to dance again. That's when she showed up. 

The door flew open and in stepped Kikyo. Everybody stopped what they were doing just to stare at her. Everyone that is except Inu-Yasha, Sessho-maru, and Rin. She must have noticed this because the next thing Inu-Yasha knew a woman just sat down next to him and she stared at him. 

"Hey there, what's your name?" She seemed to be drunk and Inu-Yasha just ignored her. Not to be ignored, Kikyo spun his seat around and made him look at her. Not really knowing what to do, Inu-Yasha just watched her carefully. 

Again she repeated her question, but to no avail. 

Inu-Yasha just shook his head and said, "My mommy said never to talk to strange women." Kikyo just stared at him for a moment before bursting out laughing. She was laughing so hard that tears came to her eyes. 

"Your MOMMY said not to talk to strange women! Okay junior let's see what else you're not going to do, because your mommy said so." Inu-Yasha understanding that his beloved mother had just been bashed let out a low and dangerous growl. After giving her the so to speak non-verbal warning, he turned his chair and faced the bar again. But Kikyo was not to be outdone and ignored any more. She turned his chair to face her again and took hold of Inu-Yasha's face. She was surprised to see anger in there, but she looked closer at his features instead. What she saw, she must have liked because the next thing that Inu-Yasha knew was that she was kissing him full on the lips. Unsure of what to do, Inu-Yasha just stayed put and waited until she was finished. That's when Sessho-maru decided that he was going to interrupt. 

"What are you doing to my brother woman?" He asked although Inu-Yasha was sure that he already knew. 

"Seducing him is what I am doing; he is the only available man that has ever ignored me. I am intrigued."

"Woman, you are obviously drunk out of your mind. If any rational thought ever existed in your head I suggest you use it now." Kikyo slowly stood and looked straight into Sessho-maru's eyes. 

"I'll be back to see your little brother. And then I will not leave his side unless he wishes it. And even then I won't leave him." She smirked and left. But not until she had pinched Sessho-maru's ass. He started to growl; all the while Inu-Yasha was trying desperately to understand what had happened. 

Inu-Yasha frowned to himself. 

'Well she made good on that promise. Or was it a threat? God that woman is so annoying. I'm so glad that I've got Kagome.' The thought of Kagome always being by his side was just enough to start to lighten his mood, that is until Shippo decided that it was time to break the silence. 

"Kagome, what do you think will happen now that Inu-Yasha is a dad? I mean, will he stay with us or will he go back to Kikyo? I mean she is the mother and all, right?" Kagome gave Shippo a startled look and blinked slowly before turning to Inu-Yasha. He knew that she could not answer for him, and was waiting for him to answer. 

"Are you stupid, runt? Of coarse I'm gonna stay with you guys. What do you think I am, nuts? I HATE KIKYO, REMEMBER?!" The look that Shippo was giving Inu-Yasha was getting on his nerves. By that time, everybody was watching what was going on, Sessho-maru couldn't help but smile. He knew that the kid would be in deep trouble if he kept bothering his brother about the very topic that was annoying him and everyone else. 

"Stop giving me that look Shippo. I'm telling the truth." Inu-Yasha couldn't believe it. He was explaining himself to the kid the twentieth time this week!

"I don't believe you" With that simple statement said, Inu-Yasha lost it. He growled threateningly and started advancing towards Shippo. The kid gulped and began to run for his life.

Once he saw Shippo take off, Inu-Yasha ran right after him. Sessho-maru started to chuckle. When his wife and his brother's woman gave him a look of confusion, he cleared his throat. 

"It seems the kid has been bothering him about that all week. As you all probably have heard, Inu-Yasha has been answering the same questions that he is being presented with not only himself, but by others as well. I think that it has worn his patience thin, so I am not surprised that he is chasing young Shippo."

After that he and Shippo were separated and, although, it was just one person that he wouldn't have to answer to about what he was gong to do. He knew that he at least needed to answer to Kagome. He smiled at the thought of her. He had noticed that she was also giving him some space. Thinking about that, Inu-Yasha once again felt as if he was lonely and he really just couldn't put a place or a name to the pain that he was starting to feel in his heart. With that in mind, Inu-Yasha went to look for someone to talk to. 

'I'd even be happy to see Jaken right about now.' Thinking about the little toad, he realized that he had not seen the annoying little shrimp in a while. Before he knew it, he was in front of the entertainment room. With a sigh, he entered and looked at all the things that Sessho-maru was able to provide for his family. Just as he was sitting down to watch Lara Croft Tomb Raider he heard a loud crash and a high pitched screech. 

'Well that solves the mystery of where the toad is.' he thought to himself with a smile. He opened the door to have Jaken run right into him. Jaken looked up at him and started to squawk and say things in such a manner that only a psychic would be able to understand what the hell he was trying to say. Inu-Yasha knowing enough about the toad attempted to calm him and get him to stop squawking and say everything again, but much slower. To no avail, no less. 

"Relax brother; he must have heard something that will greatly help us if he is squawking like that. Though I must say that I thought his communication skills to be better than he is showing right now." Inu-Yasha and Sessho-maru looked slightly amused at the glare they were receiving from the midget toad. Instead of saying anything like the taller and better looking demons were expecting him to do, he rose and dusted himself off and looked them both in the eyes.

"Let's go to a room where prying ears can not hear what it is I have to say." The looks of shock from Inu-Yasha and Sessho-maru were priceless and he would have given anything for a camera at that moment. Once in a sound proof room, Jaken told them everything that he had heard and having them listen to the tape that everything was recorded on. The looks of Inu-Yasha and Sessho-maru were enough to make him wish desperately for another pair of pants. To say that they were angry, infuriated, or just plain pissed off is an understatement. Their eyes began to glow red and their auras became way too menacing for any one like Jaken to be able to withstand. With a full wish to keep his life, he ran as fast as he could. 

"You know I think we just shortened his life by a thousand years little brother." Looking over at his brother, Sessho-maru noticed that Inu-Yasha had not heard him and was beginning to transform. 

'Shit! This can not happen.' Sessho-maru looked around the room for something, just anything to smash over his brother's head. He opted for the chair. 

Wham!

"OW! What' cha do that for? Hey where the hell is Jaken?" Inu-Yasha couched the rather large lump on his head. Sessho-maru looked down at him, threw the remains of the chair to the side and sighed.

"Yes, I know that hurt, but I did it for everyone's sanity… mostly my own. You were transforming and we pretty much scared the living shit out of Jaken. I think right now that he is hiding or changing his pants or both." A look of amusement flashed across Sessho-maru's face. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Rin, wait up! You know I am not as fast as you are!" Kagome ran to try to catch up with a raven haired woman. They were leaving what seemed to the grounds of a rather large shrine. 

"Hurry up Kagome. The driver does not wait all day even though it is his job to do so."

"Okay Rin, let's hurry before anything happens. I think I understand why that driver of yours leaves early. He's under orders from Sessho-maru, that's why. Fluffy is protecting you even when he is not around you."

"Maybe, but that still doesn't explain why once, the driver left without me. I mean, I was only a minute longer than I usually am. But he still let without me!" 

"Did you call Fluffy?"

"Yeah I did. But the funny thing was that he wasn't even angry. Not even when he came and got me."

"What happened when he got you?"

"He brought me somewhere romantic. That's about it."

"He brought you somewhere romantic and that's all you have to say about it?!"

"Well just one thing. I did come home with a little gift."

"What was it?"

"Reiko." Rin said with a smile in her face. Looking at Kagome, she had to laugh. The poor girl looked shocked. 

"That was a little too much information that I did not need to know." That only made Rin laugh harder.

"Don't tell me that you and Inu-Yasha haven't -"

"No, when do you think that we would have been able to? If it's not Miroku and Sango, then it's got to be Shippo. No privacy at times though. But I appreciate it, I know that he cares for me and just doesn't want me for my body. You know?"

"Yeah, I do. But I think that you underestimate his heart. Yes he does care for you, but he loves you and by saying that he just cares for you is not doing him justice."

"I guess, but he rarely shows it."

"Don't worry, he will."

"Hey ladies, are you going to stand around all day? The boss wanted you both back as soon as you were done with whatever you had to do at this shrine." Both women laughed at the driver's obvious disdain at making his boss wait for them. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Pulling into the driveway, Rin and Kagome were greeted by a smirking Sessho-maru and a glowering Inu-Yasha.

"What's up with Inu-Yasha?" Kagome inquired. 

"He started to transform. That reminds me, Rin we need a new chair for the sound proof room."

"Why do we need a new, dear?"

"Well…"

"He fricken smacked me over the head with the damn thing to get me out of the transformation."

"So that's why you look so grumpy."

"Feh."

"Alright, we have something that we think that you both should hear." With said, Sessho-maru turned and walked into the house followed by everyone else.

AN: Well that's it for this chapter. I hope you all enjoyed it and that you will review with any questions, comments, or suggestions. I will accept flames, but I only ask that you do not swear at me. Please and thank you. If you wish for me to integrate something into this story, please let me know and I'll be happy to comply. As a closing note, I am now on both Fanfiction.net and Mediaminer.org. I have the same name so it does not get confusing for those trying to find me. But just a side note, on FFN, this story is PG-13 where on MMO it is NC-17. I will be posting different versions of the chapters with the lemons for each. 

~Dewa nochi hodo (see you around) 

GFG


End file.
